<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence, Lark by Salface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473663">Silence, Lark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salface/pseuds/Salface'>Salface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Witcher - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Praise, Sex, not safe for work, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salface/pseuds/Salface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Geralt go to a party together, having been college roommates for a long time and now full time roommates. After College, nothing can stop these two idiots from being close. Geralt is a Witcher, Jaskier a musician, total opposites attract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boy x Boy - Relationship, Geralski, GeraltXJaskier - Relationship, JaskierxGeralt - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence, Lark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielie96/gifts">Lielie96</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geralt has Horns, Fangs, and Cat eyes... cause its cute... I don't really write stories or fan fictions... this might be a little cringe , I'm sorry about that. It's just Jaskier and Geralt going to have a rocking time.. I'm also unsure if there will be another part to this? It's very fun to write this! There's a lot of vulgar words and swearing, just how I write. </p><p>Inspired by the art of @BreannaNeo on Twitter</p><p>as well as speaking with my friend about this!</p><p>I do hope I can write a part two for this, with fluff! But I don't know, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier rubbed at his neck, glancing at his reflection, cornflower blue eyes tracing over the cotton suit. It was a little uncomfortable, was he under dressed? Over dressed? There's too many options to pick from. Slowly dragging his fingers through his brown hair, a deep sigh left Jaskier. Fixing the belt on his jeans, the man took a seat, waiting for Geralt to get out of the bathroom. Taking a stand the man slowly headed to the bathroom door.</p><p>"Geralt, Buddy Ol' Chum of mine, you take longer showers than my Grandmother." Jaskier loved to tease Geralt, it was more a job than some light tease. Tilting his head up, Jaskier listened for a response back, all he got was a grunt. "D'aww sorry big cat, too far?" </p><p>The words all too sing-song for Geralt's taste. Geralt shut off the water and got out, throwing a towel around his hips as he went out to Jaskier. "Hmm? The joke?-" </p><p>Geralt wasn't able to finish his words, "Yes the joke! Too far for you?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call that a joke, you need to amp up your game." Geralt made his way to his bedroom, which was across the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. An offended gasp left Jaskier. Geralt tugged a red flannel over his bare chest, covering the deep scars that just wouldn't heal no matter how much treatment was done. No scar cream could cover the damage dealt to him. The man grabbed a ripped pair of jeans and tugged them on, why dress fancy?  Stepping out of his room, Geralt stared into the eyes of a hurt Jaskier.</p><p>"How could you say that?" A deep huff left the man, upturning his nose in some form of disgust, arms crossing over his chest.</p><p>"You'll crease the suit." Geralt grumbled as he brushed by the man, who's a few inches taller. Geralt was Six foot one. Jaskier only a five foot nine man. </p><p>A little offended and desperate cry left Jaskier, no surprise that he took pride with two hours of getting ready and Geralt threw on what? Something a basic bitch would wear. "well at least I attempt to dress up, maybe if you wanted to get laid you'd pick something better. Oh but heaven forbid you dress nice, because Yennifer is going to be there, big bad Witcher needs to under dress. I try, Geralt, I try so hard." The man was thoroughly disappointed with the efforts. Jaskier turned to face Geralt, peering the man, watching him slide on the black combat boots. </p><p>"If I get a date, I get a date. I'm not fishing for anything, how I dress is fine. They said casual, no one is going to be dressed like... " There was a vague wave of the hand to Jaskier's chest. "Whatever fancy shit you hold on yourself.." The words were spoken in disgust, Geralt comes off as some straight guy who hates men for the hell of it. But really he's just a confused giant without an outlet.</p><p>Jaskier jabbed Geralt's chest, prompting him to grunt out in startle. "Listen here Big Cat," a nickname given to the Witcher for his cat eyes. "You listen good, I don't give a damn, I dress nice to impress, you'll go there and everyone will be dressed nice and fancy. Just because a suit is foreign to you doesn't mean you NEED to hate on it. It's silk as well, very expensive. Just because you have no sense in fashion doesn't mean you have the right to bog mine down. I'll be in the car." Jaskier gave a huff and turned to take his leave and go start the car. </p><p>Geralt stood there, moving a hand to the bridge of his nose, pressing his thumb and index finger on either side to pinch. A groan left the Witcher, he needed to finish getting dressed as well. Brushing back his hair the man brushed back the snow white hair, covering the horns the best he can, why do you think he wears it long and down? Sometimes Jaskier will braid it, but recently he's gotten finicky, the other's touch was amazing, but was lackluster. It lacked what he needed, and he wasn't sure what he needed. Shaking his head, Geralt went back to fixing his hair, making sure it didn't snag horns or the sharp ends. Covered in the protein keratin, which help the horns grow, same as fingernails , claws, hooves, and hair. With the keratin in his horns, they grew so much that he sometimes had to trip and cut them down. Many Witchers when the training start remove the horn so the process later isn't painful. Geralt would never say or show the pain with trimming his horns, but it was there. It took a lot of work to make his horns stubs, which he did every few years, a total of nine times he's done it. With how much he's done it, one would think he would get over the pain, but no dice.</p><p>Standing before the mirror, Geralt bared his teeth, glancing at the four sharp canines, bringing a finger nail up to pull back lip, glancing where the root was embedded in gum. Slowly pulling his finger away from his mouth, the man wiped his wet finger over his jeans and brushed fingers through his hair. This wasn't a date, just an outing with a friend. A friend. The man tightened his fingers right into a tight fist. The big man took a step back, focusing his eyes on his own reflection. The yellow silver cat eyes trailing over his face, hating what he's become. The man went out to the car, who held a dramatic car. Draped over the passenger seat, an arm draped over his eyes. Having his feet kicked up on the dashboard, the seat belt in hand. Giving little pathetic little moans, an impatient man that lark was.</p><p>"Quit your bitching." Geralt opened up the drivers side and got in, grasping the wheel in hand. Gripping at the leather covered steering wheel. Jaskier looked over at the other, eyebrows raised up in concern, but didn't say anything. </p><p>     ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* TIME SKIP　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier arrived at least an hour late to the party, due to traffic. Which got Jaskier in a tizzy over his status, how could the other do this to him? Make him late to a party, it was a fancy party! Appearance meant the world, and here comes Geralt dressed as if fresh from cutting wood for a fire that would be used outside their log cabin house. They'd stretch out on lawn chairs, watch the fire and just reminisce,  remember the good old days. Yeah, no, that wasn't happening. There they stood, in a large crowd, everyone dressed up.</p><p>The men dressed in suits, silk, wool, linen, and so on. Dresses from cotton, hugging each curve, each bosom, the hourglass of the hip. Jaskier couldn't help but marvel over both genders. If asked, Jaskier would decline that he came with Geralt, everything as just so beautiful. </p><p>Jaskier snapped back to Geralt as he watched a woman with raven black hair stalk her way over. She has sharp features, pale white skin, and raven black hair that fall down her shoulders in curls. The dress was a crimson red, more a blood red, bare back. The dress was cut off on thigh, on either side, tracing up to hip were small designer cuts to show off pale white skin. A necklace hung around her neck, an obsidian star, hung around her throat by a velvet choker. A smile pressed the curve of her lips, Yennifer, the hostess of this party. </p><p>"Geralt, you didn't tell me you were going to bring a guest." Her words soft, violet eyes focused on Jaskier. The makeup on her eyes a purple, very light. mascara making her eyelashes darker. Batting her eyelashes at Jaskier as she flashed a pretty smile, showing off pearly white teeth.</p><p>"This is Jaskier, the face of a cad and a coward, truth be known, he was kicked in the balls by an ox as a child." Geralt leaned his head to the side, speaking so casual, words rolling off his tongue, spoken smooth and as fluent as if this has been said plentiful.</p><p>"That's- That's not true." Jaskier looked at Geralt, eyebrows pressed together, lips parting to say more.</p><p>"He's embarrassed to admit it, told me when he was drunk. Intoxicated thing can't remember what he ushered to me." Geralt shot a dangerous glare at Jaskier that shut any words from escaping him. Tilting his head down, Jaskier swallowed his tongue. Let Geralt speak, of course, never say a fucking word.</p><p>"Well it seems even he couldn't convince you of dressing , Geralt." The woman gave a little tut, taking a napkin from a passing waiter with a tray. The woman parts her lips to form around the napkin, letting the extra lipstick stick to the paper. She closed the gap between her and Geralt, tucking the napkin into his left breast pocket. She turned and looked over her shoulder, "well, Butcher of Blaviken, I'll be seeing you." Yennifer gave the other a wink and headed off to get swept about in the thralls of the party.</p><p>Jaskier whipped his head to face Geralt, eyebrows pressed together , before an eyebrow arched up. Geralt didn't look the other in the eyes, just glancing where Yen hand wandered off to. A sigh left Geralt who turned to face Jaskier.</p><p>"Don't mess up." Geralt was warning the other, since he needed Yennifer to see that Jaskier was a good man. </p><p>"Don't mess up? You just told her a lie!" The man was angered, eyebrows pressed together, looking honestly offended at what the other had said. He's always offended, so it's hard to tell when its an act or its the damn real deal. Jaskier looked at Geralt, how come he goes through so much effort to dress all fancy, and yet everyone falls for the monster of a man? Jaskier went to go find an empty table, almost impossible, but he can manage it, just sweet talking. It gets you places. The man slowly headed to an empty table, pulling out a chair to sit down.</p><p>This party was going to be boring, so fucking boring. Just Jaskier sitting at the table and watching Geralt get it on with some girl. Leaning his head on his palm, the man focused his eyes on other woman. Wetting his bottom lip as he took a stand and went to busy himself with a few stranded woman.</p><p>Geralt kept his eyes on Jaskier as he spoke with Yennifer, every so often looking at the witch as she spoke, seeming more focused on the other. He couldn't help but get a tinge of disgust or a spike of jealousy as Jaskier spoke with woman and got numbers. Though that's how Jaskier felt, jealous. Geralt turned to look at Yen when she finished how she put on her makeup. "That's perfect and all but i need that favor now." The word's more a demand, and order, but what can Yennifer do? She owes him and she knows it.</p><p>"Second floor, down the hall, to the left.  If it's so important." A scoff of disgust left her as she gave over the key to the room. Turning on heel to head off to go fraternize with some other men, preferably married men, she has a type. Geralt was enough cock, but she needs something better. With Geralt's 'Obsession' over this Nightingale, she needs to smoother these needs with something else. Needs to stuff these pent of needs with mindless sex with desperate men.</p><p>Geralt made his way over to Jaskier, who seemed to want nothing to do with the man. Leaning closer, the man whisper into Jaskier's ear; "Meet me upstairs, to your left, all the way down the hall." With that Geralt left Jaskier. Jaskier looked over his shoulder, heart rate increased, lips parting as he looked at the other, before at the woman before him. Jaskier couldn't suppress the grin that curved the corner of his lip.</p><p>Within a couple minutes, Jaskier headed upstairs and went to the room, pushing the unlocked door open, his blue eyes instantly finding Geralt. His eyes immediately drawn to the popped up collar, the top three buttons undone. Jaskier slowly shut the door behind himself, keeping his eyes on the other, admiring the piece of man before him. There was no sound between the two, not a word, nor a plead. Jaskier slowly walked over to Geralt, stopping just a little bit away. Slowly moving his fingers through the other's hair. Jaskier brushed back Geralt's white hair, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. Even if mad just a few minutes ago his emotions get the better of him. </p><p>"Oh Geralt, you're just so fascinating. Amazing, a work of art. God crafted a man out of stone, it was you." Jaskier spoke softly, slowly leaning his head down, kissing the other's horns. Pressing little kisses to the hard bone, dragging his thumb along the coiled ram horns, letting his thumb feel over the dips and ridges. </p><p>Geralt locked his jaw, the praise wasn't something the man was used to, he was made out of hate and pain, not soft words. Dragging his tongue over his bottom lip, the man leaned his head to the side, not entirely amused. Cat eyes focused on the other, tracing over the other's face. Geralt slowly shifted to stand up, flexing slowly, bringing an arm up, twisting his arm to flex. Jaskier raised his hand to trace over the hidden skin. Bringing his fingers from bicep to shoulder, brushing fingers over neck to the nap of the man's neck. Jaskier brought his finger's under the collar of the flannel and began to shuck it off the man's body. Slowly leaning down to press a butterfly kiss to the Witcher's nose. Geralt scrunched his nose a bit. </p><p>Geralt brought a hand to drag down Jaskier's back, cupping ass as he found the supple flesh. Geralt bared his teeth into some grin, large fingers spread to cup the thick flesh. A soft gasp spilled from Jaskier's lips, a hand going to cover his mouth, eye's falling shut. Jaskier slowly moved his hand away from his mouth to grasp the other's peck, grasping the skin. Geralt had managed to keep shirt on, barely hanging over his biceps and forearm, barely over shoulder. Geralt brought his hand down and began undoing the belt around Jaskier's hips. Keeping his hand around the other's ass, squeezing the flesh under his palm. Removing his hand to slide pants off of Jaskier. </p><p>Jaskier kept his hand close to his mouth, barely biting at flesh as he watched the other, shudder as the cold air hit his thighs, his cock half hard in his briefs. Jaskier bit into the skin as he watched Geralt's next moves, watching Geralt's fingers curl under the hem of his briefs. Geralt withdrew his hand from Jaskier's briefs and picked the other up, setting him on the bed, back to sheets. Jaskier gave a little smile, which Geralt returned.</p><p>"Oh just that smile! Oh it's so amazing! Oh I am a very lucky bard, get to see the Witcher smile. The man everyone says can't smile, but here he is, right before me.. Lips twitched up, full of a smile. Your biceps so well made, toned up. Every scar tells a story, oh how I can write plentiful of songs, I can scream my lungs out, I can just shout with glee about how perfect you are." Jaskier ran his hand up the other's chest, running up to cheek. Placing a delicate kiss upon the other's lip. "Even your lips are as perfect as they say." The words hushed.</p><p>Geralt gave a deep grunt, the kiss was sweet, the words to a lesser extent, it's something.. Tilting his head down, a deep grunt left Geralt, kissing the bard again, hoping that'd shut him up for good. Jaskier leaned his head up, returning the kiss with utter need. A groan spilling from his lips. Grasping Geralt's hair in his hand, bringing his thumb over to roll over the dull point of the horn. Jaskier broke the kiss, tugging away to give a heated little pant. Head back, eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Tilting his head to the side, forcing Geralt into a deep kiss.</p><p>Geralt locked his jaw, but slowly relaxed, returning the deep kiss, bracing a hand on the back of Jaskier's head. Jaskier parted his lips, letting tongue prod at Geralt's bottom lip. Geralt did part his lips, but instantly fought his way into Jaskier's mouth. Jaskier's eyes widened, a startled little grunt left the man as he shifted under the other, clawing the other's hair. A shudder ran through him as he relaxed, letting his tongue occasionally move to rub against Geralt's, but for the most part he let the other explore. A couple moans muffled against the other's mouth left Jaskier, the taste of the other was something.. It was a bit bitter, like some wine, Jaskier doesn't drink, so how should he know? Well he did drink, not all the time.</p><p>Geralt drew back, lips parted to let out a little pant, a thick trail of saliva connected their lips together. Geralt let his tongue roll over bottom lip before over fangs. Tilting his head down and to the side to begin marking the other's neck. Letting his fangs nip at the skin, a little heated gasp left Jaskier, enjoying the little bites and nips. Geralt parted his lips, before latching onto skin, sucking harsh around skin, leaving a sloppy red mark, which was covered in spit. Geralt admired the singular love bite and turned to leave another on the other side of Jaskier's neck. Jaskier clawed the fabric under his finger tips, letting himself come down from this ' high '. It was more a large wash of excitement that dizzied him. Lips parting to let out a pant, Jaskier looked at the ceiling. This is the man he's letting into his pants, a man he's admired for years, in some foreign room? Not romantic at all, yet it was something.</p><p>"You feel so warm, you feel good. You make me so dizzy as love fills me. My heart swells, expanding with how amazing you are. I cannot lie, I cannot disagree, but you are amazing. I've found myself to admire you. I love those horns, the eyes, the fangs. You're perfect, I do not fear, I want to know you, all of you." Jaskier was being a little more poetic than he should be. "You are this drug, just amazing, so handsome. I love waking up just to see you, I do not say this enough, but you, Geralt, are amazing. I can't get enough of you. You're a drug, so intoxicating." He's spilling things he shouldn't but he's drunk with this power. The power to accomplish great things!</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Geralt snapped , eyes narrowed on Jaskier, moving Jaskier to his stomach. </p><p>"Excuse you! I wasn't done! I -" The words were cut off as the sudden hand over his mouth. A muffled groan left the man, eyes shutting as an irritated groan left him.</p><p>Geralt brought his hand over the round of the other's ass cheek, peeling down the fabric, down to the other's thighs. Working down his own pants, not bothered enough to even remove them fully. Going commando was totally worth it, his hard cock rested between the other's cheeks, giving little throbs against skin. Bringing his hand to the front of his pocket to remove the lube from his pocket, lathering it over his cock. It's a bitch to clean up, but Jaskier can't handle a real Witcher without something. The man pressed a lube-slicked finger into Jaskier, thrusting his finger slow and in a teasing manner. A pathetic whimper left Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier brought his hand up to grasp the other's knuckles, a pathetic whimper audible, trying to beg for more, seeming to enjoy the other's finger practically knuckle deep in him. Eyes half lidded as he focused on the bed post before him, free hand down to claw at fabric. Shifting slowly to grind cock against sheet, trying to rock back into finger.<br/>Geralt was having none of that shit.</p><p>Pulling his finger out, a soft 'hm' left Geralt, looking at the other, just sitting there, he had all the time in the world to tease the ever living shit out of Jaskier. Jaskier looked over his shoulder at the bigger man, giving a little pathetic whimper in return. Bringing his fingers to run over the other's knuckles, fraying his innocence. Giving a little attempt at puppy eyes, with his mouth covered he can't give his little lip quivers.</p><p>Geralt brought his hand back down and prodded his finger back into the other, pressing against the ring of muscle, letting a second finger join the other in his assault. Spreading his two fingers in some scissor motion, which only drew a moan from Jaskier, some pathetic sound. It's two fingers, it's a wonder what a whole cock would do. A shudder spiked down Geralt's back at the amusing thought. Now was the time to rush but not rush, just easing in a third finger to spread open Jaskier just enough for easier use. Muffled moans spilled from Jaskier as he endured the stretch, wouldn't be his first time, nor would it be his last. </p><p>Geralt withdrew his finger's, bringing his hand down to guide his cock right in Jaskier. When he hit his mark, he knew, the resounding gasp of Jaskier was Intel. The blue eyes widened, a tinge of tears in his eyes at the burn in him, it was a larger stretch than just three fingers. That man... That man was a real man, not some basic bitch. Bringing his fingers to clutch the fabric under his body. Head down, body practically slack under Geralt. Geralt bottomed out and stopped. Pressing a kiss to the back of Jaskier's neck, trying to calm down the bard's nerves with simple displays of affection, something the man can barely manage. </p><p>Jaskier slowed down his breaths from something frantic to slow and at ease, giving soft breaths, appreciating the cock deep in him. Head tilting down the man gave a small nod to show that he was good. Geralt drew back his hips, slowly rocking them forward than back, keeping a slow motion of draw back than thrust forward. Soft moans every so often were audible from Jaskier, the man enjoyed how soft it was, how thing's should be. Soft and Gentle before Hard and Fast.</p><p>Geralt kept this slow pace before getting into something a little rougher. With every thrust forward, it was a quick snap of hip, letting his hip bump flesh of ass with every hiss. Moving to tug the other up a but, keeping his hand over the other's mouth. A soft cry spilled from Jaskier, the harsh thrusts forward drawing louder moans from him. Jaskier was a vocal fucker, the hand over the mouth now there to muffle the sounds. The only one needing to hear the other's pretty moans was Geralt. Geralt alone, no perverts trying to listen in.</p><p>Geralt picked up the pace, the thrusts growing harder, shifting his angle to nail prostate, which would make Jaskier cry a muffled sound that was a mix of a moan and the other's name. Clawing the sheets, a little whimper left Jaskier, head down, listening to his own pathetic pants and moans. The sound of the bed post occasionally hitting wall met his ears, along with wet skin slapping skin. A shudder ran down his back, nearly drooling with the intense pleasure of Geralt's thick cock pulsating inside him.  Jaskier didn't have that much endurance in him, the finger fucking alone had nearly worked him to orgasm, now with being filled, that was another thing. Jaskier  tapped the other's hand with his own, trying to tell the other he was close, trying to wiggle out of this to make it last longer, but the Witcher wasn't having it.</p><p>Jaskier let's out a cry of the other's name, cumming at a nail at his prostate. Thick ropes of cum spilled from his hard cock, which gave throbs and twitches. His back arching up against the other's stomach as the thrusts kept coming. Geralt wasn't about to let up, over sensitivity was eating at Jaskier. The bard gave pathetic whimper's , head slack, tears filling his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably, in a few more harsh thrusts, Geralt cums. Deep pants left the man, gripping the other's hips immediately, not about to pull out, thrusting a few times to make sure his cum would be pushed in a little bit more before he withdrew. Eyes instantly flickering down to wash a few trickles of cum spill from Jaskier.</p><p>"hmm." Geralt said, just giving an amused sound, it was nice to see the other filled, stuffed up because of what he did. Geralt slowly laid beside Jaskier, who just collapsed on the bed, giving pants as his body twitched and shuddered in pleasure. Tonight was a great night, for both of them, physically and mentally. Jaskier slowly shifted to go cuddle Geralt, who gratefully accepted, taking the role as little spoon. Back to Jaskier, Geralt shut his eyes and let himself be pulled into a state of rest. Jaskier pressed his cheek to the other's shoulder, moving a leg over the other's hip, half straddle. Eyes shutting' Jaskier was out in no time, exhausted from sex, and just having Geralt there was amazing! Best night of his life, he hoped more to come, maybe even a date or two?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>